Ten Things Jade Hates This Christmas
by SuperNikki
Summary: This Christmas, Jade finds even more things to hate, particularly with Beck.  One-shot


One shot.

Just _one_ shot.

Jade closed her eyes and felt her heart ramming hard against her chest. A hundred and one thoughts were racing inside her head as she faintly listened to Robbie's stand-up comedy with Rex on stage. Laughter erupted from the crowd as Rex began insulting Robbie's hair and attire. Jade only rolled her eyes and crossed her arms restlessly, no trace of amusement on her face.

As the laughs grew louder and longer, so did Jade's impatience.

She tapped her foot nervously and sighed in annoyance, turning away from the stage and locking herself up in the dressing room.

She stared at her reflection in the huge mirror and shook her head to herself.

She had no idea why she was so goddamn nervous. She had already done this a thousand times, it shouldn't make any difference now. Hell, she didn't even feel the least bit worried when she auditioned to get into Hollywood Arts. While the other hopefuls were rehearsing nonstop during the waiting process, Jade scared three people, ate an apple, slept, performed when she was called and left.

Why was she so nervous all of a sudden?

Jade knew the answer, she just didn't want to accept the thought that she's turning into one of those lovesick, little saps that would do stupid things for boys.

_But she is._

Jade groaned miserably and put a hand to her face, despising Beck and what she was about to do.

She sighed.

"Jade West, you're up in two minutes!" yelled Lane, knocking on the dressing room door.

Jade felt her hands turning cold and her throat closing up as she was abruptly yanked out of her thoughts.

She dragged her feet out the dressing room and stood numbly at the side of the stage, feeling as though she was next in line to get her head cut off.

As Robbie and Rex finished their act, the red curtains began to close dramatically. Lane hastily handed Jade the microphone and ushered her to stand at center and suddenly, she felt the stage grew twice its size.

As the host, Andre Harris, gave his remarks on the stand-up comedy, doubts began to cloud inside Jade's mind. Everything she was so bent on doing suddenly looked like the worst idea.She wondered if it was too late to back down and avoid making a fool of herself.

Before she could make up her mind, the curtains were already being pulled back and Andre was already giving her an introduction.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the talented Jade West!"

Jade could hear her heart thumping thunderously as she looked over the jam-packed crowd clapping, each pair of eyes settled on her tiny figure.

Spotlights shone brighter, the stage appeared wider, silence grew louder.

She felt her whole body ceasing to function as she stood there in stillness.

Soon, the clapping died out and the audience anxiously waited for Jade to begin her performance. From the sea of people, she spotted Cat's flaming red hair and her mega-watt smile. She waved enthusiastically at Jade.

Seconds began to pass and questioning looks were starting to appear on the crowd's face.

Jade momentarily closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves.

Beck's face unexpectedly started appearing in her mind, with him showing off that heart-stopping smile that made her feel so good.

And suddenly, everything felt alright.

Jade opened her eyes, finally finding the courage.

She put the mic to her lips and cleared her throat.

"Hey…" she monotonously began, unsmiling at the audience.

"As you probably all know- and if you don't, get out of this room immediately- I'm here to sing a song…" she said, putting a hand on her hip.

The crowd remained silent, everyone intently listening to her to speak.

"What I'm about to sing, it's… it's a little different than what I usually perform…" she continued, scanning the crowd for his familiar face.

"This is a song I wrote…" she firmly said.

Jade breathed deeply and looked down, "A song I wrote for… Beck, Beck Oliver." she finished, her voice sounding not like her own. The audience began to burst into loud chatters and exchanged curious, excited looks with another.

Jade West has never performed a love song for Beck Oliver, let alone_ written_ one.

Jade West, serenading to Beck?

Jade West, writing cheesy love songs about holding hands and watching sunsets together?

She took a deep breath and calmly closed her eyes as the piano began playing.

She was so going to regret this.

But she had to.

She had to do it.

_She had to get him back._

As the lyrics slipped out of her lips in a sweet, soothing melody, the fear and the apprehension quickly vanished from her mind and all that mattered was her and the song.

The song that belonged to Beck Oliver.

With the music, she felt as if the crowd watching her didn't even exist.

For a moment, she imagined only Beck watching her. Seeing, hearing and feeling what she felt.

For the first time in her life, she had let her walls down.

And honestly, it felt okay.

She heard the crowd cheering loudly as she fearlessly belted out a high note.

When she was finally finished, she opened her eyes to see everyone in the audience going completely crazy and giving her a standing ovation.

Andre came back onstage with an utterly awed expression.

"Jade, that performance was off the hook!" he exclaimed, grinning widely. "Beck, my boy! What did you think of Jade's performance?" called out Andre over the crowd, searching for him. The crowd began to look around, trying to spot Beck but to no avail. "Beck, come on over here man! Don't be shy!" yelled Andre.

Moments passed, there was still no response.

Everyone was calling out for Beck, Sinjin even helped by looking under the seats.

"He's not here!" said Cat as loudly and as innocently as she could.

Jade felt like someone just punched her hard in the stomach.

She dropped her mic in a big swooping motion and swiftly got off the stage, storming out of the auditorium with an expressionless face as numerous eyes followed her exiting form.

Jade briskly walked towards her sacred place. The place where people and life does not screw her over.

She was on her way to the janitor's closet to destroy things when she heard it…

Beck's laugh and Tori's annoying giggles.

As slowly and as quietly as she could, Jade pushed the slightly opened door and peeked inside the Black Box Theatre where Beck and Tori were talking closely, their backs turned to the entrance.

She couldn't hear their conversation well as they whispered sweetly to one another.

On normal days, Jade would've stomped over to them and bitch slapped the hell out of Tori.

But she didn't.

Beck wasn't hers anymore, she had no right.

She was about to leave when she saw Beck slowly leaning into Tori, looking deeply into her eyes.

Jade never felt more distraught in her life.

Beck and Tori jumped in surprise as Jade's phone went off. They turned their heads, spotting Jade standing near the entrance with an unexplainable look on her face.

Correction: She never felt more distraught, humiliated and stupid in her life.

Beck stood up and opened his mouth but before he could even say a word, Jade had quickly left without turning back.

She opened the school doors and scowled as it had started snowing.

She hated Christmas so much.

She clung to her coat and continued walking, ignoring the shivers going down her spine.

"Jade!"

Jade frowned and quickened her pace, hoping Beck would get the hint and leave.

"Jade!" he called, she was practically running now.

"Jade, stop!" a hand reached out to her shoulder and spun her around.

Beck stared at her intensely, trying to catch his breath. Jade glared at him, not being able to keep her anger in.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be getting back to your little make-out party with Tori?" she said bitterly. Beck shook his head, snow falling on his hair. "It's not what you think…" Jade chuckled in disbelief. _"That's what you always say."_

Jade hated how Beck always said this about him and Tori.

In fact, she was the reason they broke up.

It was a huge fight that seemed to last for hours. Beck had gone to Tori's place alone without him telling her. It wasn't just one visit though, he would go there twice a week. If Cat hadn't spilled the truth, she wouldn't have found out. Beck said there was nothing to worry about, Tori only needed his help.

That's another thing she hated.

She hated how Beck just always has to save the day for Tori.

Tori was the pretty damsel-in-distress that couldn't do anything for herself and Beck was the dashing knight in shining armor ready to fight off dragons.

It absolutely repulsed her.

She hated how he always had a soft spot for Tori.

_Always._

And the possibility that maybe one day, he'd finally fall for her.

Jade didn't think it'd be this sooner.

"Just—Just go, okay? Just go away, Beck!" she yelled harshly, trying to keep the pain she was feeling hidden.

"Jade-" "You know what I absolutely hate?" Jade suddenly said, feeling the hurt and anger swelling up inside her. She looked into Beck's eyes, trying hard not to spill tears.

"I hate it when people do stupid things for someone…" she continued with venom in her voice. She shook her head in contempt, smiling sarcastically.

"I hate how people spend dollars and dollars buying flowers that would just die, chocolates that would make you fat and would stupidly do everything for you like an obedient little puppy. For what? What exactly? For someone who you probably wouldn't even see or talk to in ten years!" Beck stared at Jade, confusion written on his face as she continued rambling.

"We all know it's just a complete waste but people do it anyway…" Jade muttered resentfully.

"Jade, what are you-"

"You know what I hate more than that?"

Jade looked back at Beck, the anger gone replaced with vulnerability.

"I hate being one of those stupid people."

Before Beck knew it, the hate in her eyes returned. "I hate how you always act like Tori's some kind of goddess and you have the nerve to tell me there's nothing going on…"

At that moment, Jade felt like she was doing one of her 'What I Hate' videos again. Anger was flowing inside of her like a rushing stream as words came out of her mouth before she could even stop it.

"I hate how everyone thinks Tori's a lot better for you than I could ever be and I hate how you never even try to deny it!"

Tears were seriously threatening to come out. Jade felt like her emotions would burst at any moment.

"I hate how after we've broken up, I'm the only one who's a huge mess while you're completely fine…" Jade swallowed hard as her voice broke down, not looking Beck in the eyes.

"I—I hate how you could make me do stupid things like writing you a stupid song and singing it in front of hundreds of people and you don't even bother to show up!"

Surprise appeared in Beck's face as he opened his mouth, speechless. Jade couldn't hold it any longer as tears slid down her cheeks.

"You know what I really, _really_ hate the most?"

She looked back at Beck, tears in her eyes and hurt on her face.

"I hate that no matter how much I hate you right now and how you make me feel, I hate not being with you more."

Jade looked down at the snow in humiliation, feeling like she just sold her soul to the devil.

It was one thing to feel emotions, it was another to say it out loud.

Yup. She really hated Christmas.

"You… You wrote a song for me…" said Beck quietly after minutes of utter silence. Jade looked back up and saw Beck intently gazing at her.

Without warning, Beck's lips softly made its way unto hers.

Despite the freezing temperature they were in, all Jade felt was the warmth of Beck's hands wrapped around her waist and his captivating kiss.

She could not quite explain how her heart could speed up and slow down at the same time.

Beck pulled away, his forehead on hers and his gaze boring into her eyes. He smiled sweetly.

"Jade, you didn't need to write or perform a song for me. You could spend all day telling me how much you hate me and I'd still love you."

Jade hung her head low, her thoughts going back to the scene she witnessed with him and Tori. Beck seemed to read her mind as he kissed her cheek and lifted her face so she could look at him.

"Jade, trust me… there's nothing going on between me and Tori. What you saw earlier, we were just rehearsing a scene for a play Robbie had us starred in. Those visits to her house, I only go there to help her think of a Christmas present for Andre." he explained patiently.

"She wanted to keep this a secret but Tori likes Andre…" he admitted, shrugging.

He took both of Jade's hands in his and smiled a cute little, lopsided smile.

" And I, _**I love you**_. No matter what other people are saying. Not Tori, not anyone else. Just you." He whispered.

Jade couldn't stop the small smile that showed on her face, tears of relief forming on the side of her eyes.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" she said with the classic Jade West tone.

It made Beck's smile turn into a full grin.

"Yes, I do." he replied, kissing her on the forehead.

He pulled back and smirked at her.

"So, is there any chance you'll sing that song for me again?"

Jade grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at his head.

"Not in your life!" he laughed and placed an arm around her, pulling her close.

He leaned in once more and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Beck?" she whispered quietly, gazing in his eyes with his face close to hers.

"Hm?"

Beck looked at her questioningly with a smile.

She looked at him softly, smiling back.

"I love you."'

For the first time in her life, Jade had written a song for Beck.

For the first time in her life, Jade had performed a song for Beck in front of hundreds of people.

For the first time in her life, Jade had told Beck all her insecurities and feelings.

And for the first time in her life, Jade West had told Beck Oliver she loves him.

Surprisingly, she didn't hate that.

Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.


End file.
